the crimson crucifix
by gojirules
Summary: godzilla takes on the forces of religion , in the form of the crimson crucifix , a religious cult and organization that seeks to make christianity the ONLY religion in the world , by getting rid of every other religion !


this story begins in san fransisco : in the city , 2 gatherings are in progress in different locations , a satanist gathering and a gathering of the atheist community ! then , it all happens ! a religious cult and organization known as the crimson crucifix , raids both gatherings and takes the satanists and atheists captive and loads them onto a ship heading for the crimson crucifix island base ! once they arrive , they are lined up for the leader of the organization , father alexander , who goes on to say "satanists and atheists , it is my pleasure to welcome you to my modest base ! i am your jailor ! i prefer to think of you not as prisoners , but as honored guests and i hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host ! you will succeed here if you simply abide-" he stops , interrupted by a prisoner in line coughing , and father alexander responds by whipping athe prisoners legs in anger ! the prisoner cowers away for safety as father alexander stands defiantly toward the prisoner and says "WHAT KIND OF GUEST DISHONORS HIS HOST BY INTERRUPTING !? TAKE HIM BELOW !" some guards escort the prisoner way as father alexander goes on to say "1 week in solitary will improve his manners ! simply treat mw with the courtesy i give you , and we'll get along famously !" the prisoners are loaded onto a helicopter and given a tour of the facility as father alexander goes on to say "you will notice satanists and atheists , that this base is entirely escape-proof and you are miles away from any other inhabited piece of land , so , if you have any illusions of employing that brutish savagery that passes for escape among you people , forget them ! it is impossible ! good day !" a guard escorts the prisoners into the prison building where a guard shouts "LINE 'EM UP FOR THE WARDEN !" the prisoners are lined up , 1 next to the other , including T.J. the amazing atheist ! the warden approaches , walking past the prisoners starting from the left and saying "welcome to the crimson crucifix prison building ! i'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little prison system ! well i just want to tell you , that they don't have to be true , as long as you do everything i say !" he stops in front of T.J. who looks downward and the warden looks close at T.J. "look me in the eye when i'm talking to you !" he demands ! "no !' T.J. says back ! "oh , you'd rather look at my shoes ? THEN TAKE A LOOK !" he yells as he raises his left leg and drags T.J. by his handcuffs down to the floor as the warden says "i know exactly who you are , T.J. , the amazing atheist , so strong willed , but don't woory , we'll get rid of that in time ! NOW LOOK ME IN THE EYE !" T.J. reluctantly lifts his head to look the warden in the eye and glares hatefully at him as the warden say "see ? isn't that better ! you will all do as i say or pay the price ! you will all-" he stops as he walks forward only for T.J. to lift his right handcuff slightly , tripping the warden and causing him to fall flat on the ground ! 2 guards rush to aid the warden ! "are you okay sir ?" 1 asks ! "I'M FINE ! GET THESE PRISONERS OUTTA MY SIGHT !" the warden demands as he storms away impatiently ! the guards lead the prisoners to their cell , where they are chained at the neck ! 3 of the satanists discuss how they're gonna bust out and 1 reveals he had a shovel with him the whole time ! later , at night , they dig a hole and walk through it after placing dummies of themselves in their collars ! once they're safely out , they happily celebrate their freedom then proceed to flee the area , climbing a mountain and coming across a cave near the top of the mountain ! they decide to stop in the cave for the night and 2 of them sit at the edges of the wall of the cave while 1 advances further through the cave ! "so what do we do now ?" the middle satanist asks ! "we should discuss how we're gonna free the others !" the leader satanist answers ! "uh , guys !" the 3rd satanist calls down the cave to the other 2 ! they proceed down to the other side , to their friend ! "what is it ?" the leader satanist asks ! the 3rd satanist points down to the bottom of the cave , where godzilla is sleeping ! the leader satanist goes on to say "incredible , it must be a sign of hope from satan himself !" he proceeds to walk up toward the sleeping giant , wondering why he isn't going off to free the other satanists and atheists , then he goes on to say "perhaps it is weary from it's long journey from hell !" "but we need it to free the others !" the middle satanist says to him ! "i know , my friend !" the leader satanist says back to him , then he hears lightning outside and goes on to say "and i think i know how we're gonna awaken it !" we cut to outside where the leader satanist shoves a lightning rod in the tp of the mountain then heads back down as the lightning strikes the lightning rod , and the lightning goes through the mountain , and godzilla awakens , and bursts outta the mountain ! meanwhile , 2 guards , 1 of them being the warden , walk around , patrolling the area and spot godzilla passing through ! "LOOK !" the warden says ! we cut to the wall where father alexander questions the guards , saying "tell me exactly what you saw !" "well , sir , it looked like a giant lizard !" the warden answers ! "what ?" father alexander asks in surprise and disbelief ! "it was a giant dinosaur with spines on it's back !" the guard says ! "which was it ? a dinosaur or a lizard ?" father alexander asks again ! "uh , i'm not sure what the difference is , but that's not really the point , is it sr ?" the warden asks ! "I'LL DECIDE WHAT THE POINT IS FOOL !" father alexander yells as he throws the warden overboard then tells the guard "you ! wake up the warden , search the entire base !" "uh , sir !" the guard says to father alexander ! "what !?" father alexander asks as the guard answers "that was the warden you just threw overboard , so..." "then wake up some1 i haven't thrown overboard and search the base ! there's something going on here and i don't like it !" we cut to morning when godzilla wonders the area and spots a squadron of crimson crucifix fighter jets , which he proceeds to fight and destroy , but a few of them get away and godzilla proceeds to follow them ! along the way , he comes face to face with the crimson crucifix's forces , starting with their artillery guns , which proceed to fire at godzilla , angering the beast and causing him to stomp on them and destroy them ! meanwhile , back at the base , we see father alexander in the security room , with 1 of the monitor watchers , who says "that monster has smashed it's way through our artillery base !" father alexander goes on to say "no matter , it will never get through our minefield !" we go back to godzilla , who stomps his way through the minefield and comes out unscathed ! "incredible , it went straight through our minefield !" we cut to the missle site , where the missle site overseer says "now it's headed for the missle site !" we see godzilla coming out over the hilltop , overseeing the missle site as the missle launcher launches the missle after shouting "FIRE !" godzilla takes a direct hit from the missle and comes out unscathed , then he proceeds further inland ! meanwhile , back at the monitor room "the beast took a direct hit from the missle and it's still moving !" the monitor watcher says ! "ALL TANKS AND ARTILLERY , COMMENCE FIRING !" father alexander says ! the tanks appear in the area and fire at godzilla while the artillery guns do the same ! godzilla takes several hits and is unscathed , of course , then , he proceeds to destroy the artillery guns with his atomic breath ! then , he oversees the tanks and crushes a few with his hand then stomps on the rest ! back at the monitor room , father alexander says 'SEND OUT ALL JETS !" the remaining jets fly out to godzilla , firing at him , and flying all around him , harassing him , then he proceeds to swat 1 outta the air like a mosquito ! then he catches another 1 in his hand and the pilot ejects himself outta the plane as godzilla rips it in half , and tosses it aside then proceeds toward the crimson crucifix air base , where a control tower worker says "the planes can't stop him either ! he's coming after us !" then flees from the control tower , which godzilla then destroys with his heat ray then advances further as several crimson crucifix members flee for their lives ! meanwhile , back in the monitor room , the monitor watcher says "there's nothing we can do to stop this thing , it'll be at the base within minutes !" we cut back to the air base where godzilla steps on a small building , then sees the crimson crucifix base in the distance and advances toward it ! once he arrives , father alexander yells "FIRE !" then several artillery guns on the buildings fire at godzilla as he smashes through the wall ! then father alexander orders his men to turn on the electrical barricade , which they do , and godzilla walks into it , getting shocked a little , then he proceeds to destroy it with boulders , then he throws another boulder at another of the buildings , destroying it , then godzilla proceeds to destroy the entire base , including both it's churches , the giant cross , the home area , and the cathedral ! then he advances toward the prison building which he then stomps , unknowing freeing the captive satanist and atheists ! (and also unknowingly killing a few of the captive satanists and atheists !) the surviving satanists and atheists then proceed to flee the area , and find 1 of the crimson crucifix's prison ships , and proceed to hijack it ! meanwhile , back at the ruins of the base , father alexander comes outta the rubble , bruised and bleeding a little , and sees the destruction godzilla had caused , and shouts "MY BASE IS RUINED ! I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE !" and he proceed s to flee the area , but the ground beneath him cracks open , then he looks up at godzilla , who looks down at the pathetic old man who proceeds to run away , but before he can get away , godzilla stomps on him , killing him ! meanwhile , on the hijacked and vandalized ship , the satanists and atheists happily celebrate their freedom , "we're finally going home !" 1 says ! "i know , it's unbelievable" another says ! meanwhile , at another section of the ship , a atheist leans on the rails . depressed , another goes over to him , and asks what's wrong ! he answers "some of our friends lost their lives on that island !" "yes , it is sad indeed !" the other says back ! meanwhile , at another section , a satanist says to his friend "satan gave me a vision when i joined the satanist community ! i saw several brave satanists give up their lives to help others get away ! i knew this day would come !" his friend says "you must be proud !" he answers "so proud , and sad !" and the ship continues it's long course back home ! once it arrives in san fransisco , the satanists and atheists shake hands and go their seperate ways ! the leader of the satanists say "now , we must go our seperate ways !" then , the leader of the atheists agrees , saying "right !" and the satanists and atheists go their seperate ways ! meanwhile , back on the island , godzilla returns to the mountain for a long overdue rest , but raises his head and lets out a triumphant roar ! THE END ! 


End file.
